Happy Birthday Wise Girl
by Lidi999
Summary: A cute little one-shot for Annabeth's Birthday on July 12th. How do Percy and her friends decide to celebrate? Read to find out!


Annabeth Chase, fresh out of college, walked through the gates of Camp Half-Blood. She had received a message earlier that day that she was needed.

" _And on my birthday no less,"_ Annabeth thought as she reached up and tied up her long blonde hair. She should probably gotten it cut because it in the summer heat it was suffocating.

She made her way into camp and across the lawn towards the big house. She pushed open the door and called out," Chiron?"

There was no answer so she stepped inside.

The door slammed shut behind her and someone jumped on her, clapping their hands over her eyes

This is when Annabeth's demigod training kicked in and she grabbed the arm of the attacker and pulled. She felt their body weight tumble over and a loud thump hit the floor, "Ow."

Annabeth's eyes adjusted and she found Percy spiraled out on the floor in front of her, "Percy! Gods! You scared me!"

"I think you broke something," Percy moaned.

Annabeth offered her hand to Percy, "You should really know better than to scare me Seaweed Brain."

"And you should know better than to judo flip your boyfriend," Percy said as he climbed to his feet.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Is Chron here? I got a message I was needed?"

"By me!" Percy said.

Annabeth frowned, "What for. Is there a monster? I haven't seen a serious one since we fought in the Great War and thought Leo had died."

"No! There is no monster."

Annabeth stared at her boyfriend, "Wait you called me to Camp Half-Blood, not even the place we live, away from building the new Rome/Greek camp in the middle of the US for nothing?" Annabeth asked.

Percy held up his hands, "No! No! I called you here because we, being all our friends, came to see Nico and Piper and Jason. Oh and Will. Blackjack gave me a ride."

"Okay?" Annabeth asked now confused.

"And well, it's your birthday Annabeth. Please don't tell me you forgot."

"I know what day it is Percy, I just figured it wasn't worth it wasting a day on building the new camp. You know it still needs a name."

"Annabeth, we've celebrated all your birthday we could, you know when we were fighting Luke or monsters, we can't stop now," Percy said, "Come with me birthday girl." He offered his hand to her.

Annabeth smiled, "Okay. I'll play along, but don't make me flip you again."

Percy smiled back, "I'll try not to." He lead her out of the big house and through camp.

"Do I get a hint?" Annabeth asked.

"About what?" Percy asked.

"Where we are going or what we are doing for my birthday?"

"Nope," Percy laughed.

He lead Annabeth through camp a little longer, sometimes going in a circle, until he turned to her. "Shut your eyes."

"Percy you've been walking me in circles for five minutes," Annabeth said, "Are you going to shove me in the lake?"

"Of course not."

Annabeth shut her eyes, "Just remember I can't breath underwater like you."

"I know that." He lead her just a little bit farther and when they stopped, Annabeth knew where they were without opening her eyes.

She had planned battle strategies around it for years.

"And open your eyes!" Percy said.

"Surprise!"

Annabeth blinked at all her friends, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Calypso (A quick add after they had found out that's where Leo had been in the time they thought he was dead.), Nico, and Will. Also of course Percy.

"Happy Birthday!" Hazel said. She beamed a big smile at Annabeth.

"You guys did this for me?" Annabeth asked.

"Percy, it was all Percy. Do not hurt us if you hate it," Nico said.

Annabeth shook her head, "I love it. I'm just wondering why we are on the capture the flag field?"

"Because," Percy said, "Chiron banned me from having a party in the infirmary, also known as the place we first met. I figured the capture the flag field was the next best place."

"You've been working so hard on the new camp. So when Percy called us we all agreed right away to do this for you," Piper said.

"Thank you," Annabeth said, "This is so sweet."

"So are you ready for some cake?" Jason asked.

"Totally," Annabeth said, "Bring it to me."

Percy smiled and walked around to a small table, "I thought we could honor a very nice cake you made for me once."

Annabeth laughed as Percy reviled the cake to her. It looked like a giant blue brick, "Tyson and I made you a cupcake, but thanks."

"Blow out your candles," Percy said, "And make a wish."

Annabeth thought for a second and leaned over and blew out her candles. Her friends clapped and Leo grabbed a knife.

"Should we really let Leo have a knife?" Frank asked.

"I set on fire Frank, not turning into a crazy knife murderer," Leo laughed.

"Just try not to set Annabeth's gifts on fire," Will chuckled.

"Gifts? You guys! You didn't have too!" Annabeth said.

"But we did Annabeth. You worked way too hard in college and now you are working so hard on the new camp, you deserve some fun," Hazel said.

"I'll go first," Nico said.

"Please tell me it isn't a skeleton army," Annabeth said.

"No such thing," Nico said. He offered a small box to her.

Annabeth opened it and inside was a leather bound journal. "I knew you were running out of places to sketch the new buildings," Nico said, "I thought this would help keep them all in one place."

"Thank you Nico," Annabeth smiled.

Nico nodded.

The presents kept coming from all her friends ranging from jewelry from Piper to a nice dagger from Jason.

Then Annabeth looked up, "Wait, where did Percy go?"

Hazel smiled, "He wanted us to follow this script,"

"But we are tossing the script," Frank finished.

"Just let us blindfold you," Calypso said.

"Blindfold me?" Annabeth said, "He is actually going to throw me in the lake isn't he."

"No," Jason said, "That isn't his plan."

Annabeth eyed her friends, "Fine. Blindfold me."

Hazel stepped up pulling a cloth from her back pocket. She wrapped it around Annabeth's eyes. "Can you see anything?"

"No," Annabeth said.

"Okay, Calypso is going to take your wrist. Please don't hurt her," Hazel said.

A cool, soft, hand wrapped around Annabeth's wrist, "Right this way," Calypso said.

Annabeth sighed as she let herself be lead forward by Calypso and soon she felt wood under her feet. "The dock?" She asked.

"Do you always have to be so smart," Percy's voice asked.

Annabeth laughed, "Uh yes. Besides they promised me you weren't going to throw me in the lake. Is this plan suddenly changing?"

"No. I am not going to throw you in the lake," Percy said.

Suddenly the blindfold came undone and Annabeth was staring into Percy's green eyes, "Happy Birthday Wisegirl."

"Thanks Seaweed Brain."

Percy smiled, "I love you."

Annabeth nodded, "I love you too."

"That's great, that makes this slightly less scary," He lowered himself down on one knee, "Annabeth Chase, I love you so much and we've had tons of adventures together. Let's have more. Will you marry me?"

Annabeth beamed, "Of course Percy. Of course I'll marry you."

Percy stood up, "Yes!" He went to slip the ring on Annabeth's hand when it slipped. It hit the dock and spun before falling into the water.

"Why does that not surprise me," Nico said.

"Because he's Percy Jackson," Leo laughed.

"He had Riptide for years before discovering it also actually worked as a pen," Annabeth said.

"Hey!" Percy cried.

Annabeth shrugged, "I do love you."

Percy got a weird look on his face, "Good."

"Percy, what-" Annabeth started.

The next second she was being tackled by Percy and they fell into the water. Of course neither of them got wet because Percy formed a bubble around them. "What are you doing!" Annabeth asked as she gripped his arm.

"Getting your ring back, oh look there it is!"

Percy swam forward taking the bubble and Annabeth with him. "And that involved taking me with you?" Annabeth asked.

"I thought I'd remember the time I tried to tell you how I felt for the first time and you laughed at me and then Clarisse threw us in this very lake."

"I said I'd never make things easy for you," Annabeth said.

Percy reached through the bubble and grabbed the ring. He brought it back and took Annabeth's hand, "Nothing about either of our lives has been easy."

Annabeth smiled, "You mean getting wrapped up in one of the biggest prophecies of all time was so easy."

Percy smiled, "With you, yeah, you were the only thing I remembered when Hera took me away." He placed his hands on either side of her face and kissed her, "I love you Annabeth."

"I love you too Percy."

It was the second best underwater kiss of all time.

And when Percy and Annabeth did come up, all their friends cheered and helped them back on to the dock.

They celebrated the rest of the night away together.

 **Author's Note: Sorry I haven't been on Fanfiction in forever. A lot of my fanfiction like this gets posted to my Tumblr or Wattpad. Both are Lidi999. (You should totally check out my original stories on wattpad.)**

 **-Lidi999**


End file.
